Aniversario de bodas
by Esteicy
Summary: Pietro Magnus y Remy LeBeau, dos legandarios amantes, el príncipe de Genosha y el ladrón que tomó por esposo, ahora celebran un año tras su tan comentada boda. Meses de aventuras y desventuras que finalmente acabaron en un final feliz, ahora disfrutan de ello /AU/Gamquick/


**Dis:** _Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Marvel._

 **Hola gente bella de FF, aquí me materializo una vez más para traer un fic de mi querida otp, estoy hablando de Quicksilver y Gambit (versión comic) que son la luz de mi vida y la razon por la que vale la pena sonreír(?).**

 **Este fic está basado en un roleplay que tuve con mi querida amiga Lena el año pasado, es sobre Pietro quien es un príncipe que se acaba enamorando de un ladrón, que vendría siendo Remy. Fue un rp adorable y magniifico, le tengo un gran cariño a ese AU y decidí hacerle un fic a modo de epílogo.**

 **Lo cierto es que esto llevaba meses en mi computador, era parte de un reto que pretendía hacer pero que simplemente tiré por falta de motivación, aun así este fic es demasiado bello como para perderse así que aquí lo tienen.**

 **Espero que tú, Lena, y cualquiera que vaya a leerlo lo disfruten.**

—¡Vamos Remy! La idea es llegar antes de que se haga de noche —exclamó riendo mientras hacía que su caballo fuera todavía más rápido.

—¡Quizás si no nos hubieras retrasado paseando por el pueblo, no se nos habría hecho tarde! —le devolvió su esposo riendo también.

—No actúes como si no te encantara —negó con la cabeza.

Finalmente hicieron a sus corceles detenerse al pie de una colina verde y bella que sobresalía al ostentar un gran árbol en la cima, bajaron de ellos y sacaron de sus bolsas todo lo que habían comprado en el pueblo para ese día de campo.

—Puedes pastar todo lo que quieras Silver, hay pasto de sobra por aquí —dijo Pietro acariciando a su caballo y dándole una de las manzanas que habían traído.

—Lo mismo para ti Thunder —Remy le dio una zanahoria.

Ambos animales se mostraron felices con el descanso y empezaron a comer, sus amos por su parte subieron la colina y admiraron la bonita vista que desde ahí se tenía. El castillo de la familia real de Genosha se alzaba majestuoso a lo lejos, digno de cuento de hadas.

—Ven vamos a ordenar esto —extendió la manta que habían comprado y empezaron a colocar la fruta y los postres en platos, luego una cesta con pan y el queso a un costado, finalmente se preocuparon de dejar el vino de forma que no se cayera y se sirvieron en los vasos—. ¿Es idea mía o esa segunda botella de vino no recuerdo haberla comprado? —inquirió mirando a su marido mientras alzaba una ceja.

—Los viejos hábitos no mueren, chérie —sonrió con orgullo y su pareja soltó una carcajada.

—A pesar de los lujos, no has dejado de ser el ladrón del que me enamoré ¿cierto? —le sonrió divertido—. Bueno, tendré que pasar por ahí y pagar por ella cuando regresemos a casa.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, puedes sacar al ladrón de las calles pero no las calles del ladrón, no del todo —se encogió de hombros—. Es increíble que ya haya pasado un año —dijo luego viendo la sortija que brillaba en su mano.

—Un año desde nuestra boda —completó también mirando el anillo—. Pareciera que fue sólo ayer ¿cierto? —suspiró con cariño y nostalgia.

—Yo digo que pareciera que fue sólo ayer cuando intenté robarte en aquel pueblo del norte, y ahora estoy aquí, haciendo un día de campo para celebrar nuestro primer año de casados —le acarició la mejilla mirándolo con adoración—. La vida da demasiadas vueltas.

—Muchas en verdad —besó sus labios con amor durante unos largos segundos, esta tarde sería solo para ellos y la iban a disfrutar, porque en el castillo costaba tener un tiempo a solas tan íntimo fuera de su alcoba, ser príncipe a veces apestaba.

Tras separarse empezaron a comer, todo estaba fresco y delicioso, el pan y el queso quedaban excelente con las uvas y las manzanas cortadas, las galletas eran esplendidas, y el vino estaba dulce.

—Remy ¿Alguna vez te has imaginado cómo hubiera sido tu vida de no haberme conocido? —preguntó el albino con curiosidad.

—Mentiría si dijera que no —admitió—. ¿Por qué? ¿Tú lo has hecho?

—Un par de veces, es que si alguien me hubiera dicho hace años que algún día terminaría desposando a un hombre ¡Y no a cualquier hombre! Al legendario ladrón Gambit, no me lo hubiera creído ni por un segundo —negó con la cabeza—. Siempre creí que terminaría desposando a alguna señorita que mi padre me ordenara para algún beneficio político o algo así.

Remy tomó su mano y la besó con cariño, la idea de su Pietro resignado a un matrimonio sin amor le partía el corazón.

—Eso suena muy deprimente —comentó mirándolo.

—Pero es la verdad, yo veía que gente más joven que yo ya estaba comprometida e incluso casada mientras yo no encontraba a mi alrededor ninguna mujer que atrajera mi atención de la forma que se esperaba —suspiró bajando la mirada un segundo—. Llegué a pensar que había algo mal conmigo, que quizás estaba roto…al final resulta que sólo estaba buscando en el lugar y las personas equivocadas, porque contigo sentí todo eso y mucho más —le sonrió con dulzura y amor—. Trajiste sentimientos y experiencias únicas a mi vida Remy, no tienes idea de lo mucho que te agradezco.

LeBeau sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco ante tan hermosas palabras y le tomó el rostro para llenarlo de besos, haciendo que Pietro riera por las leves cosquillas que le provocaba su barba de un par de días.

—Ya Remy —dijo risueño mientras lo apartaba un poco.

—Perdón, es que eres adorable —le sonrió.

Entonces el castaño se recostó en el tronco del árbol y empezó a hablar mientras comía distraídamente trozos de manzana.

—Por mi parte yo tampoco hubiera creído que acabaría como esposo del príncipe heredero de Genosha ¿alguien como yo metido en un castillo y para más remate casado? —soltó un bufido negando con la cabeza—. Venga, yo no creía estar hecho ni para la nobleza ni para el matrimonio, juraba que pasaría mis días sin echar raíces y tomando lo que quisiera hasta que la vida se cansara de darme más oportunidades.

Pietro asintió y volvió su atención a la comida unos momentos, analizando sus palabras, en ese año juntos había notado en Remy ciertas actitudes que lo hacían creer que a veces extrañaba su vida de libertad y sin restricciones, y no podía evitar sentirse culpable porque al fin y al cabo fue por él que aceptó cambiar todo su mundo.

—¿Te gusta la vida que llevas, Remy? Digo, si pudieras volver atrás al instante exacto en que me conociste ¿volverías a hacer todo tal cual? ¿No dudarías si vale la pena dejar quien eras atrás para acabar casándote conmigo? —preguntó jugando con el vino en su vaso.

—¿Acaso lo dudas? —se incorporó de inmediato—. Por supuesto que haría todo tal cual, conocerte fue lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado, _mon amour_ —tocó su rostro para hacer que lo mirara—. Mira sé que notas que mi vida en el castillo no es perfecta, hay mucho a lo que no me acostumbro y sé que muchas personas me ven como un oportunista, pero ellos no conocen nuestra historia ni todo el amor que siento por ti —lo besó por un instante antes de continuar—. Mi vida como ladrón era divertida pero estaba lejos de ser perfecta, era arriesgada y tremendamente solitaria, casi nunca podía confiar en alguien y durante años creí que jamás podría encontrar algo digno de ser llamado hogar…hasta que te conocí —le acarició el cabello y el rostro con ternura.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —murmuró sonriendo suavemente.

—Totalmente en serio, tú eres mi hogar Pietro Magnus, tú eres mi familia, no importa si es a la mitad del bosque rodeado de maleantes o en un lujoso castillo rodeado de estirados, estar contigo me hace sentir que estoy en casa, que pertenezco, no importa lo amargas que las cosas puedan ponerse tenerte a mi lado y saber que me amas hace que valga la pena —lo abrazó con fuerza—. Así que no creas ni por un segundo que me podría arrepentir de haberte conocido, te amo Pietro, _Je t'aime._

—Oh Remy —Pietro parpadeó conmovido y correspondió el abrazo con la misma fuerza y el mismo cariño que su esposo estaba sintiendo en esos momentos—. También te amo Remy, más de lo que puedes imaginar.

Entonces se besaron como correspondía, con amor y pasión, saboreando la boca del otro con necesidad mientras sus manos forzaban a sus cuerpos a apegarse más, acariciándose con necesidad.

—Y amo como besas —jadeó Pietro al separarse, haciéndolo reír.

—Sólo lo mejor para mi príncipe —dijo juguetón yendo a besar su cuello.

—Ah…Remy no, sé lo que tramas y no —lo apartó suavemente—. Estamos a la intemperie, además cualquiera podría pasar y vernos —lo regañó frunciendo el ceño.

—Eso nunca pareció molestarte cuando yo era tu escolta y viajábamos desde el norte ¿lo olvidas? Es más, te encantaba entrar en calor así —dijo sugerente acariciando su pierna.

Pietro se sonrojó y apartó su mano nervioso.

—¡Eso fue hace como tres años! Además las circunstancias eran distintas, estábamos recién enamorándonos y no teníamos camas cerca —le recordó cruzándose de brazos.

—Que aburrido eres, el matrimonio te volvió delicado —hizo un mohín fingiendo decepción.

—Bueno —puso un dedo en su mentón pensativo—. Quizás podríamos terminarnos esto e ir a ver si podemos alquilar un cuarto en el pueblo, estoy seguro de que algunas monedas de oro nos conseguirán un sitio privado y discreto —le sonrió seductor—. Además así puedo gritar todo lo que quiera, tal como te gusta —susurró en su oído.

Remy parpadeó ante eso, él sólo estaba jugando y estaba perfectamente bien con la idea de ellos dos haciendo el amor en su cuarto cuando volvieran al castillo, pero esa era una oferta que no podía dejar pasar.

—Eres maravilloso —fue todo lo que dijo antes de volver a besarlo para dejarle en claro que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con la idea, Pietro sonrió contra sus labios.

 **Eso ha sido todo, en serio me entibió el corazón al leerlo de nuevo antes de publicar, espero que fuera de su agrado y un comentario siempre será agradecido.**

 **Muchos besos para todos mis lectores, bye.**


End file.
